The Fluffers Bros.
The Fluffers Bros are a gang of rabbits, who have tails on their butts, and since Ian carries a stick in his mouth, Ryan carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth while Tyler carries a baby carrier with John in it. Characters *Thailand 'Tyler' Carrot Fluffers *Ryan Greens Fluffers *Ian Puffytail Fluffers *Alvin Buck-Teeth Fluffers Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) Tyler Fluffers.png|Tyler Fluffers Ryan Fluffers.png|Ryan Fluffers Ian Fluffers.png|Ian Fluffers Alvin Fluffers.png|Alvin Fluffers |undefined|link=undefined Relatives: *Catharine Fluffers (mother) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Tyler's Relatives: *Bunnie Rabbot (girlfriend/wife) *John Fluffers (son) Ryan's Relatives: *Yin (love interest/wife) Ian's Relatives: *Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun (love interest/wife) Alvin's Relatives: *Reba (love interest/wife) Catchphrases: *Tyler: So what we gonna do? *Ryan: I don't know. What do you wanna do? *Ian: Hey! Now don't start that again! *Alvin: There you go. The same notes again. Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with pistol guns) Tyler Fluffers (with two pistol guns).png|Tyler (with two pistol guns) Ryan Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Ryan (with pistol gun) Ian Fluffers (with a gun).png|Ian (with pistol gun) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Alvin (pistol gun) Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with lightsabers) Gallery (Tyler) Tyler saber (right way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) Tyler saber (correct way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) (red blade) Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with one showing its blue blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with the other showing its green blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one green) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers (one blue and one green)).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue and one green) Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff) with one blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (first orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff) with another blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (second orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (two orange blades) Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber) with two black blades..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two black blades) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber) with a blade glowing..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with one black blade) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three black blades) Gallery (Poses) Gallery (Tyler) Tyler (Trunks).png Tyler (PJ).png Tyler (winter suit).png Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (pyjamas).png Ryan Fluffers (trunks).png Ryan (winter suit).png Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (trunks).png Ian Fluffers (pyjamas).png Ian Fluffers (winter clothes).png Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (pyjamas).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (trunks).png Mr Alvin (winter clothes).png Gallery (Ryan) (pipe) Ryan Fluffers (pipe).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers) with the other showing its green blade..png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers) with one showing its blue blade..png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with two lightsabers (one blue and one green)).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (trunks).png Ryan Fluffers (pipe) (pyjamas).png Ryan (winter suit) (corn-cob pipe).png Gallery (Ian) (stick) File:Ian_(stick).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (pyjamas).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (trunks).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a double bladed saber staff) with another blade shown..png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a double bladed saber staff).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with a gun).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with an orange double bladed saber staff) with one blade shown..png Ian Fluffers (stick) (with an orange double bladed saber staff).png Ian Fluffers (winter clothes) (stick).png Disguises Tyler Fluffers (White Rabbit).png|The White Rabbit (Andrina Chinchella in Wonderland) Ryan Fluffers (March Hare).png|The Mad Hatter (Andrina Chinchella in Wonderland) Tyler Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Ryan Fluffers (secret agent) (corn-cob pipe).png|Secret Agent (fake corn-cob pipe) (The Rescuers) Ian Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Alvin Fluffers (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Alvin Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Ian Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Ian Fluffers (Poodle's Minions) (stick).png|Poodles' Minion (stick) (Spy Fox 3) Ryan Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Ryan Fluffers (Poodle's Minions) (pipe).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Tyler Fluffers (Poodle's Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Alvin Fluffers (Zeddemorre).png|Zeddemorre (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler).png|Egon Spengler (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Ian Fluffers (Egon Spengler) (stick).png|Egon Spengler (stick) (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Ryan Fluffers (Venkman).png|Venkman (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Ryan Fluffers (Venkman) (pipe).png|Venkman (pipe) (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Tyler Fluffers (Ray Stantz).png|Ray Stantz (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Alvin Fluffers (Jim Ward).png|Jim Ward (Home on the Range) Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood).png|Clint Eastwood (Home on the Range) Ian Fluffers (Clint Eastwood) (stick).png|Clint Eastwood (stick) (Home on the Range) Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)).png|Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives) (Home on the Range) Ryan Fluffers (Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives)) (pipe).png|Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives) (pipe) (Home on the Range) Tyler Fluffers (Seamus McFly).png|Seamus McFly (Home on the Range) Tyler (Lloyd Hare).png|Lloyd Hare (Home on the Range) Tyler Fluffers (Lloyd) (stogie).png|Lloyd Hare (stogie) (Home on the Range) Mr Alvin (Little Bill).png|Little Bill (The Little Jungle Boy) Ian Fluffers (Clark Kent).png|Clark Kent (The Little Jungle Boy) Ian Fluffers (Clark Kent) (stick).png|Clark Kent (stick) (The Little Jungle Boy) Ryan (Joe).png|Joe (The Little Jungle Boy) Ryan (Joe) (pipe).png|Joe (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Tyler (Steve).png|Steve (The Little Jungle Boy) Tyler (Pinocchio).png|Pinocchio (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Ryan (Yoda).png|Yoda (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Ryan (Yoda) (pipe).png|Yoda (pipe) (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Ian (Dumbo).png|Dumbo (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Ian (Dumbo) (stick).png|Dumbo (stick) (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Alvin (Edwin Jones).png|Edwin Jones (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Ian Fluffers (secret agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (fake stick) (Animal Story 2) Tyler Fluffers (secret agent) (baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (Baby Carrier) (The Brave Little Piglet) Suits Mr Alvin Fluffers (tuxedo suit).png About Them *Alvin wears an orange shirt with the letter A on it and slippers and a blue waste band on his wrist and carries a pistol gun and a three black bladed saber. *Ian wears a red shirt with white bananas and a buttons with a vest underneath and a baseball cap on back to front and carries a pistol gun and an orange double bladed saber staff. *Ryan wears a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath and carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one blue and one green). *Tyler wears a blue jumper with green stripes and carries a red lightsaber. Poses Tyler (ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring) (pipe).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (ring).png Ian Fluffers (ring).png Ian Fluffers (stick) (ring).png Gallery Get him, Tyler!.png|I'll get him! No-2019-01-22.png|Yay! No20190127_234549.jpg|I've got him! No20190410_004048.jpg|Tyler and Bunnie have a baby named John No20190410 004048 (1).png|Tyler and Bunnie have a baby named John (color) No20190524 123244.jpg|John sneezes and blows Tyler's brothers away No20190704_002919.jpg|Tyler hugs John No20190719_003042.jpg|Poor Jimmy Baby Carriers Tyler Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (with two pistol guns).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (saber).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (saber) (correct way).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (ring).png Tyler (Trunks) (baby carrier).png Tyler (Trunks) (baby carrier) (ring).png Tyler (Trunks) (ring).png Tyler (PJ) (ring).png Tyler (PJ) (ring) (baby carrier).png Tyler (PJ) (ring) (pajamas).png Tyler (winter suit) (baby carrier) (ring).png Tyler (winter suit) (baby carrier).png Tyler (winter suit) (ring).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are some of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Tyler: *In The Train and the Boat, Tyler finds Bunnie Rabbot as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles, and is married to her in her normal rabbit form. *Tyler and Bunnie now have given birth to John Fluffers in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, who will be joining them for more spoof traveling. *Tyler now carries a baby carrier to carry John in and will always carry it during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Ryan: *In one of the chapters of The Fluffers on the Run Parts, Ryan finds Yin as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. *He also carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Book, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Ryan is finally married to Yin. Ian: *During a scene, Ian finds Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. *He also carries a stick in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Book, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Ian is now married to Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. Alvin: *In Stephen and Friends Meet Speckle and Friends, Alvin finds Reba as his crush, and is inspired by one of the Vultures and the Beatles. Inspired by: *The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *The Beatles *John Lennon *Paul McCartney *Ringo Starr *George Harrison Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes